Saber (Beni-enma)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an ally-Servant in the 2019 New Year Event. Saber's true name is Beni-enma, the Tongue-Cut Sparrow and a young swordsgirl bearing the title of the famous "Shitakiri-Suzume (Tongue-Cut Sparrow)" from Japanese folklore, and diligent owner of Enma-tei. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Saber, Beni-enma Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Supernatural Luck and Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Summoning and Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can control her own size), Flight, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses and Precognition (Can see and intercept with opponent's attacks with Eye of the Mind), Stealth Mastery and Invisibility with Presence Concealment, Sealing (Can seal other people inside a box with her Noble Phantasm), Damage Boost (Her NP is especially effective against chaotic and evil enemies), Sound Manipulation (Somehow able to speak even though her tongue is cut off), Power Nullification (Passively negates any skill seals on her with Ventriloquism), Statistics Reduction and Healing (Can heal herself and her enemies and also give them ton of negative effects with her boxes), Statistics Amplification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Feared by many servants such as Kiyohime and Tamamo-no-Mae, should be comparable to to the likes of Atalanta due to her stats) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A++ Rank, making her one of the fastest servant and comparable to Richard who can blitz the fires from Gate of Babylon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Despite having an endurance of E, she should be comparable to other combat-ready servants) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her sword and her present boxes. Intelligence: Beni-enma is an exceptionally skilled swordswoman, able to peel off someone's skin off and cut their tongue easily with her iai swordsmanship skill. He also can predict an opponent's attacks due to sheer experience, being comparable to Sasaki in this regard. She is also an expert at cooking, training the likes of Raikou, Tamamo and Kiyohime in the Throne of Heroes. Weaknesses: She can't fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Jyū-Ō Hanketsu - Tsuzura no Michiyuki: Judgement of the Ten Rulers of Afterlife - Journey of the Wicker Basket: She summons a wicker-basket that calls forth a maelstrom, and unseals it. From the inside, the Hyakki Yagyō (which are sparrows) emerge and disorient the enemy, sealing them in the basket. Then, the enemy, still in the basket, is brought to a room in the sparrows' hotel with sparrows dressed as the ten kings of hell (ten kings that pass judgment upon the dead; Yamarāja is one of them) and here, they receive the single stroke of judgment from Benienma. Especially effective against enemies with the "Chaotic" and "Evil" traits. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Beni-enma's A-rank Magic Resistance makes her untouchable to modern magi and allows only the most powerful and oldest spells from the Age of Gods to even affect her. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Thanks to his A-Rank in this skill, Beni-enma can survive for a week without a Master under ideal conditions and even engage in combat without risking her existence except for using her Noble Phantasm. Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Beni-enma possesses an A-Rank in this skill, making it impossible to detect her through mundane or magical means, but rendering her visible when she attacks. Personal Skills Eye of the Mind (False): An innate ability that allows the user to foresee danger, also known as the sixth sense, or foresight. With A-Rank of this skill, it should be comparable to Sasaki's, meaning that it is so refined that the effects of visual obstructions are reduced. Ventriloquism: The result of training to be able to speak even if her tongue is cut off. Nullifies "Skill Seals" placed on her. Inn Maker: The effects of this skill is unknown. Basket of Surprise (Big): Benienma takes two wicker-baskets about the size of dice out of the sage's robe, and unseals them. The wicker-basket of recompense applies an assortment of bad luck and negative effects on the enemies but also restores their HP a little. Basket of Surprise (Small): The wicker-basket of gratitude. It contains the sparrow's blessings gifted to the honest old man. It causes a variety of good-luck effects for the party, and even restores their HP. It also restores a little HP to the enemy side, for some reason. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Kids Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Animal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6